Dragon Universe Wiki talk:Layout Guide
Changes and improvements to the MoS Major Characters (Canon) * - A quote which sums up the character's personality/mindset or is particularly memorable (Can be either English dub or Japanese sub). * (main) - The beginning section with general intro. This is the one without a section name. * Background - Historical and background information on the character. This is for any content that takes place before the character was officially introduced in the series. * Personality - Information on the character's personality. * Appearance - (Note: Characters such as Botamo and Hit will not have these sections split, this is mostly for characters such as Son Gokū that have had various changes in their apparel and the most physical changes.) ** Physiology -''Physical description of the character's body structure.'' ** Apparel - Physical description of the character's apparel changes * Abilities - Information on the characters special abilities and techniques. ** Physical Abilities & Power ** Fighting Style ** Physical Martial Arts - These terms are not fan terms are actual terms from the Daizenshū 4. We should use canon terms similar to Naruto Wiki. ** Ki Manipulation - These terms are not fan terms are actual terms from the Daizenshū 4. We should use canon terms similar to Naruto Wiki. ** Unique Technique - These terms are not fan terms are actual terms from the Daizenshū 4. We should use canon terms similar to Naruto Wiki. ** Transformations ** Weapons and Paraphanelia (Tools such as scouters etc Fighting Jacket and would be handy for Bulma <--- Just a small suggestion, and can easilly be excluded as a suggestion) * Part I ** Some Arc * Part II ** Some other Arc * In Other Timelines - Showcases characters in the official future/past timeline. ** Future Name * Creation and Conception - Describes how Akira Toriyama came up with the character; may show rough drafts, etc. '' * Trivia - ''Trivia items. Organised in list format using * at the start of the line (Stylistically a space after that * would be nice.) Things not worthy of being in trivia include: "That X is the first Y to do Z." or "That X is the only Y to do Z." etc. * Quotes - Character quotes. The character shouting out a technique name shouldn't be considered as quote though. Organised in the same way as Trivia. * References - Just the References section with a tag below it. To collect the tag info in the page. Individual bits of info should be tagged with specific citation other than just the general sources section. Proposed change to manual of style --—[[User:New World God|''NWG 7K]] 01:51, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :Hmmm...these aren't bad suggestions by far. I do agree we need to use the terms from the available databooks, rather than the terms we make up on our own, even for section titles. It ''is something we pride our wiki on, after all. I also like the additions you added to "appearance", if only because it shows what needs to be focused on, so people don't give the world's vaguest description. Beyond this, the rest seems the same as before. But regardless, I like the proposed changes/additions.—Mina Țepeș 22:26, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Agreed. --—[[User:New World God|''NWG 7K]] 01:51, April 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::If no one else has any opinions within a day or so, feel free to just implement them onto the page. I'd do it now but, just in case someone has something else to say, it's best to wait.—Mina Țepeș 06:59, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :My thought is you're doing well. But something mustn't hasty in mind. There's no need in detailing the "Appearance" section since it could be written in paragraphing with each major change. With the change of body structure, we have "Body Modifications" subcategory in "Ability" (like Narutopedia). Another, "Fighting Style" is not actual a canon term as well as throughout characters either, IIRC, I suggest we combine it into causal "Physical & Power". Some changes else are fine. --— [[User:Sulina|The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|of'' L'']] 11:18, April 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Agreed on the appearance thing. You've changed my mind on this issue, and agreed we should agree fighting style because it will go to "Physical Martial Arts" --—[[User:New World God|''NWG 7K]] 11:47, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Any more thoughts on this, so I can begin the changes and update every page, with your help hopefully :) --—[[User:New World God|''NWG 7K'']] 10:15, April 7, 2016 (UTC)